nickelodeon20fandomcom-20200213-history
Rugrats the Next Generations
Rugrats the Next Generation is to be an upcoming All Grown Up! sequel show for Nickelodeon starring the voice talents from Chris Young, Lori Alan, Elizabeth Daily, Dionne Quan, Danny Cooksey, Rob Paulsen, Jennifer Hale, Nancy Cartwright, Cheryl Chase, Billy West, Kyla Pratt, Tara Charendoff, Kath Soucie, Phil Proctor, John Morris, Candi Milo, Jessica DiCicco, Pamela Hayden, Melanie Chartoff, Patrick Warburton, Michael Bell, Julia Kato, Tress MacNeille, Bill Farmer, Julia Duffy, Frank Welker, Corey Burton, Jim Cummings, Cree Summer Francks and Jeffrey Tambor. It's to air on Nickelodeon 2.0 on June 12, 2020. Tommy and Kimi Pickles * Their twin son: John Pickles * Their twin daughter: Kayla Pickles Chuckie and Angelica Finster * Their twin son: George Finster * Their twin daughter: Katie Finster Phil and Susie DeVille * Their twin son: Colby DeVille * Their twin Daughter: Chloe DeVille Sean and Lil Butler * Their twin son: Hayden Butler * Their twin daughter: Jenna Butler Voice Cast Members * Chris Young as Tommy Pickles, now 31 years old (voice) * Lori Alan as Kimi Pickles, now 33 years old (voice) * Elizabeth Daily as John Pickles, Tommy and Kimi's twin son and Didi and Stu and Chas, Drew and Charlotte and Kira's twin grandson, Grandpa Lou and Grandma Lulu's twin great grandson and Chuckie, Dil and Angelica's twin nephew as well (voice) * Dionne Quan as Kayla Pickles, Tommy and Kimi's twin daughter and Didi and Stu and Chas, Drew and Charlotte and Kira's twin granddaughter, Grandpa Lou and Grandma Lulu's twin great granddaughter and Chuckie, Dil and Angelica's twin niece as well (voice) * Danny Cooksey as Dil Pickles, now 16 years old (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Chuckie Finster, now 36 years old (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Angelica Finster, now 34 years old (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as George Finster (voice) * Cheryl Chase as Katie Finster (voice) * Billy West as Phil DeVille, now 30 years old (voice) * Kyla Pratt as Susie DeVille, now 37 years old (voice) * Tara Charendoff as Colby DeVille (voice) * Kath Soucie as Grandma Betty DeVille and Chloe DeVille (voice) * Phil Proctor as Grandpa Howard DeVille (voice) * John Morris as Sean Butler, now 38 years old (voice) * Candi Milo as Lil Butler, now 36 years old (voice) * Jessica DiCicco as Hayden Butler (voice) * Pamela Hayden as Jenna Butler (voice) * Melanie Chartoff as Grandma Didi Pickles and Great Grandma Minka Kropotkin (voices) * Jeff Bennett as Grandpa Stu Pickles (voice, replacing the late Jack Riley respectively) * Michael Bell as Grandpa Drew Pickles, Grandpa Chas Finster and Great Grandpa Boris Kropotkin (voices) * Julia Kato as Grandma Kira Finster (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Grandma Charlotte Pickles (voice) * Bill Farmer as Great Grandpa Lou Pickles (voice, ever since Stinkie's voice in Casper Meets Wendy (1998), replacing both the late David Doyle and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Julia Duffy as Great Grandma Lulu Pickles (voice, replacing the late Debbie Reynolds respectively) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Grandpa Randy Carmichael (voice, replacing the late Ron Glass respectively) * Hattie Winston as Grandma Lucy Carmichael (voice) * Frank Welker as Spike, Fifi, Spiffy, Pepper, Fluffy and Chowder (dog and cat sound effects) * Corey Burton as Dr. Lipschitz (voice, replacing the late Tony Jay respectively) * Jim Cummings as Dr. Horace Jones, the medical dr. at Yucaipa Hospital (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Nurse Petunia Morrison (voice) * Jeffrey Tambor as Reverend Thompson (voice) Seasons *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 *Season 9 Trivia Notice * Corey Burton replaces the late Tony Jay as the new voice for Dr. Lipschitz in this sequel show. * Bill Farmer replaces the late David Doyle and the late Joe Alaskey as the 3rd voice for Great Grandpa Lou Pickles in this sequel show. * Jeff Bennett replaces the late Jack Riley as the new voice for Grandpa Stu Pickles in this sequel show. * Kevin Michael Richardson replaces the late Ron Glass as the new voice for Grandpa Randy Carmichael in this sequel show. * Julia Duffy replaces the late Debbie Reynolds as the new voice for Great Grandma Lulu Pickles in this sequel show. * Elizabeth Daily, who voiced Tommy Pickles when he was a young kid, voices Tommy and Kimi's twin son, John Pickles in this sequel show. * Dionne Quan, who voiced Kimi Finster when she was a young kid, voices Tommy and Kimi's twin daughter, Kayla Pickles in this sequel show. * Nancy Cartwright, who voiced Chuckie Finster when he was a young kid (succeeding from the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively), voices Chuckie and Angelica's twin son, George Finster in this sequel show. * Cheryl Chase, who voiced Angelica as a young kid and 13 year old girl, voices Chuckie and Angelica's twin daughter, Katie Finster in this sequel show. * Tara Charendoff, who voiced Dil Pickles when he was a young kid, voices Phil and Susie's twin son, Colby DeVille in this sequel show. * Kath Soucie, who voiced Phil and Lil when they were young kids, voices Phil and Susie's twin daughter, Chloe DeVille in this sequel show. * Didi, Stu, Chas, Kira, Charlotte, Drew, Betty and Howard become grandparents in this sequel show. * Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Grandma Minka and Grandpa Boris become great grandparents in this sequel show. * Melanie Chartoff and Michael Bell return to voice Grandma Didi Pickles, Great Grandma Minka, Grandpa Chas Finster, Grandpa Drew Pickles and Great Grandpa Boris respectively. Category:Nickelodeon 2.0